The Lost Girl
by PadFootWasHere
Summary: summary inside. please vote in reviews! rating may change as story progresses. ch 2 Posted!
1. details page

Hook fanfiction

**DETAILS PAGE**

The Lost Girl?

main pairing: Rufio/OFC

**Rufio: **the guy who played Rufio in the movie was 16, so in my story hes gonna be sixteen.

OFC: **Harley/Zoey Addison Black**

**hair: **black/ short / messy-spiky**  
>age: <strong>15**  
>eyes:<strong> blue**  
>heightweight: **4'11"/ 92lbs  
><strong>personality: <strong>tomboy, badass, tough. smart, smart-alec, sarcastic, punkish look, protective, loyal, playful, mischievous**  
>backstory: <strong>(Harley/Zoey) is a small girl, shes a rouhouser and gets into a lot of fights, her mother is never around and her dad is an abusive drunk. one night after a fight with her mother about her dog buck. her father comes home drunk and angry about something at work. her mother quickly leaves and harley/zoey is left on her own to deal with her fathers abuse. after he hits her for the first time and then threatens her with a knife she quickly hides in her room ,gets her panic-bag from under her bed and escapes thru her window hurridly makes her way to her hide out only to find out that someone has burned it to the ground(buck being the smart dog he is, has already escaped ) she thankfully finds buck and they go to the local park to hide.

OTHER OCs!

**PIPS(ferngully)**

**gender: **male**  
>hair:<strong> long red hair**  
>eyes: <strong>green**  
>species: <strong>fairy**  
>personality: <strong>hot headed, mischievious, clever, musical(reed pipes), caring twords harley/Zoey**  
>backstory: <strong>basically pips from ferngully cuz hes like the most badass fairy EVER!

**BUCK **

**gender: **male  
><strong>age: <strong>3**  
>fur:<strong> black  
><strong>eyes:<strong> amber  
><strong>species:<strong> german shepherd mix(above the average germanshepherd size)  
><strong>personality:<strong> protective, insanely inteligent, loyal, obedient, a good hunter, not a tame dog, sees harley/Zoey as his pack/baby/ takes care of her. kills her dad(maybe)  
><strong>backstory:<strong> abandoned as a pup, harley/zoey finds him when when shes 12 in a cardbord box in an alley and takes him home. her parents tell her to get rid of him but she doesent and keeps him in secret in her bed room until hes to big to hide there any more. then she takes him out in to the woods behind her house to a rundown shack and makes it their hide-away. buck lives there and harley/zoey hides out there. he walks with harley/zoey to skool every day then leaves to hunt and go back to the shack until her classes are out then goes back to her skool and waits for her to walk her home, he is insanely protective of his girl and takes care of her better than her actual parents.

**A/N: ** I WANT FEEDBACK GUYS TELL ME IF I SHOULD POST THIS STORY, AND VOTE FOR THE OFCS NAME SHOULD IT BE HARLEY OR ZOEY, AND YES BUCK WILL BE GOING WITH HER TO NEVERLAND. I WANT ANY COMMENTS OR IDEAS ANY THING IS WELCOME!(P. is just a collection of thoughts so its not all very organized its just to give u an idea of what your looking at)


	2. chapter 1

**A/N: **_disclamer- I do not own hook/ peter pan/ferngully or any of its characters. I do own my story line and oc and any twists I might add to the original plot._

_Please do not comment unless it is positive or friendly. I have not asked for hurtful/offensive criticism and or rude comments so they are not welcome and will be deleted and or reported. I work very hard on my stories whether they are good or not and it's not fair of more experienced writers to tear down my work just because it's not up to their standard. __Fan__-fiction is all about being creative in a F__an__dom if you can't appreciate the changes and differences someone might make then you really shouldn't be reading this stuff to begin with.__Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story._

**The Lost Girl**

**Chapter 1**

"Get Back Here Girl!" Zoey jumped back as the half empty bottle of alcohol shattered at her feet, she was terrified he'd never been this angry before. Sure she'd hit him with a frying pan but he'd slapped her first. The small 15 year old cringed and wiped blood from her eyes, there was too much, it was already matting in her short black hair and she knew that it could/would be very bad if she didn't stop it soon. She tried to get around him, she had to get to her room where she had a bag of her stuff, and she had to get away.

Zoey looked at the hall closet where her father had locked her dog, Buck; the door was shaking. Her father grabbed at her again and she slapped his hands away he was far too drunk to really put up a fight, but she was dizzy and feeling a little nauseous from all the lost blood. She needed to get out quick before she passed out. She ducked between his legs and ran clumsily to the closet, by the time she had gotten the door open he was nearly on her again, but the door opened and then her father was on the ground beneath a huge black wolf like dog. He was screaming, but Zoey ignored it and ran to her room.

"I'll kill you girl! And I'll shoot that bloody beast of yours as well!" Zoey slammed the door as soon as Buck was in the room. She leaned against the door behind her and tried to slow her breathing. She paused in her efforts when she heard her father's footsteps moving away from her room. No, something was wrong; he never gave up that easily. That's when heard the sound that made her blood run cold; the sound of a shotgun being loaded and cocked. She rolled away from her door mere seconds before a giant hole appeared in it. Moments later the hole was filled with her father's face, his angry, dirty, drunken, face. Zoey's blue eyes widened and she reached under her bed for her backpack. It was filled with clothes and her few important personal items. She screamed when her pillow exploded in a shower of feathers. She grabbed Buck's collar and dragged him to the window, she opened it and climbed out onto the fire escape calling the large dog after her.

* * *

><p>Zoey leaned against the tree gasping for air. She felt like she'd been running for hours! Buck sat at her feet panting. He looked up at his girl in confusion when she started sobbing. The tiny raven haired girl dropped to her knees next to her companion and wrapped her arms around him sobbing into his furry neck.<p>

"Oh Buck, I thought we were gonna die!" Buck just gave a breathy woof and nosed her blood matted hair, she smiled at his comfort and stood wiping the remaining tears off her face, "Come on boy we need to find a place to sleep."

Zoey wandered further into the small wooded area of the park, figuring it was probably safer in there then out in the open. Buck followed sniffing around trees and looking out for possible dangers that his human-pup wouldn't see or smell. When the girl and dog arrived in a small clearing Zoey looked at Buck, "how's this? Safe enough?" the dog responded by flopping down on the grass and staring at her. Zoey laughed and sat down next to him, she dug around in her bag until she unearthed a worn red and black plaid blanket. She wrapped it around herself and curled up next to her dog. "G'night Buck, I'll see you in the morn-" Zoey froze mid-sentence when she saw the tiny greenish-gold light flickering through the nearby bushes. Zoey abandoned her blanket and crawled to the bush, pulling back some leaves and peaking in curiously; a flutter of wings that sounded surprisingly similar to a dragonfly zoomed straight by her ear followed by that same greenish-golden glow, she hurriedly reached out and snatched the tiny creature before it could escape.

Zoey cracked her cupped hands the tiniest bit letting a little of that glow escape. The girl was nearly shocked beyond words when she discovered a tiny shirtless red head encased in her hands, intelligent bright green eyes stared back at her, he was clothed in plantlike coverings and had vines and leaves entwined in his long wild red hair, and a reed pipe was tucked in to his waistband. The part that shocked her most was the delicate looking wings protruding from his back. "W-what are you?"

**Tbc…**

**A/N: I know that shes supposed to be a badass and she will be but shes also a 15yr old who was just nearly murdered by her psycho father and she _did_ hit him with a frying pan. and she was all bloody cuz she hit her head on the counter when he slapped her. She'll be much more awsome later, after she gets her self together. its also a fairly normal thing for abused children not to fight back to the abusive parent ive read about it before and seen it in alot of cop shows, Zoey does try to fight back some but only since shes gotten older and understands that she doesnt deserve it shes still scared of him though so she runs when she has the chance instead of trying to fight. when she goes to neverland her source of fear is nolonger around and she can vent her trapped agressions twords her father ,adults in general. this is where her agressive and out going personality develops shes already going to be sarcastic amd probably a little snappish, but shes going to be nervous and a bit flighty until she realizes that shes really free.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_disclaimer- I do not own hook/ peter pan/ferngully or any of its characters. I do own my story line and oc and any twists I might add to the original plot._

_Please do not comment unless it is positive or friendly. I have not asked for hurtful/offensive criticism and or rude comments so they are not welcome and will be deleted and or reported. I work very hard on my stories whether they are good or not and it's not fair of more experienced writers to tear down my work just because it's not up to their standard. __Fan__-fiction is all about being creative in a __fan__dom if you can't appreciate the changes and differences someone might make then you really shouldn't be reading this stuff to begin with.__Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story._

**The Lost Girl**

**Chapter 2**

_**Last time: The part that shocked her most was the delicate looking wings protruding from his back. "W-what are you?"**_

"I'm a fairy, obviously." The tiny being stated with a scowl and wing flutter, Zoey stared at him with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me; a fairy?" she released him and buried her face in her hands. "I've lost it. I knew he hit my head too hard on the counter. He must have knocked a screw loose somewhere." The fairy sat Indian style midair, hovering in front of the girls face watching her go through her mental breakdown.

She stopped talking to herself when he pinched her face. "you're not crazy. I'm right here, and I'm quite real thanks." Zoey just stared at the apparently real fairy with wide blue eyes. "What's a human like you doing way out here anyway?"

"I'm running away." Zoey answered before she could stop herself.

The fairy raised an eyebrow, "from what?"

"I don't know, My father, being killed, growing up to become just like the pathetic adults that are supposed to take care of screw-up kids like me, take your pick." She smiled grimly at the fairy, shrugged and moved back to lean against her dog who was now watching the fairy with interest.

The fairy grinned at his choices "how about all of the above."

Zoey frowned in confusion "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't follow…"

The fairy just stood midair and bowed at the waist, "My name is Pips, and I'll be escorting you to your freedom today." Zoey just stared at the fairy, Pips.

"Okay what the bloody hell are you on about?" Pips just sighed and shook his head in mock exasperation.

"First I think it's only fair that you introduce yourself and your friend." The tiny red-head perched cross-legged on one of her knees.

"Oh, of course! My name's Zoey Black and this is Buck." Pips smiled at them both, Buck just huffed through his nose and dropped his head back into the grass. "So what did you mean my freedom?"

"Well Zoey I can take you to a place where you can escape becoming an adult and your father." Zoey just gave him a look that clearly ordered him to go on. "Have you ever heard of Neverland Zoey?" Pips was quite startled when Zoey shot to her feet knocking him from his perch and startling Buck from his doze.

"That's not funny. Not at all, I heard hundreds of stories about Neverland when I was little, I lost count of how many times I cried and begged to be taken away, how many times I wished for Peter Pan to whisk me away to Never Neverland. You honestly expect me to believe that you're going to take me away to a place I stopped believing in years ago?"

Pips looked momentarily shocked "Who told you stories?"

"An older lady who used to sit in a park near my Primary school, I'd feed birds with her after classes and she'd tell me stories. It kept me from having to go straight home." Zoey looked down and tried to blink away the tears that gathered in her blue eyes.

Pips nodded and sat midair again. "Well I'm real enough, right? And I'm gonna take you away, I'll be your fairy Zoey, I'll stay with you I promise." The tiny red-head grinned at her and she sniffed.

"You're serious?" Pips nodded again and sat on her shoulder weaving one tiny hand into her messy black hair.

He tugged and pointed up at the still dark sky "Do you know how it goes?" Zoe nodded and looked up at the stars.

"Wait what about Buck?"

"What about him?" Pips looked confused.

"I won't leave him." She scowled at the tiny man.

"Alright but you're gonna have to keep a good hold on him." Zoey nodded and let Pips stand on her hand "You know how this works right? Faith, trust and pixie dust. Then find a happy thought and hold on to it." Zoey picked up her things, closed her eyes and grabbed Buck's collar tightly, the dog blinked amber eyes at the other two and sneezed when the tiny creature threw sparkly dust at them.

The next thing the pair new they were floating in the air Zoey let go of Buck's collar and experimentally flew away from him. It was a lot like swimming she realized, but simpler and she'd never felt so free in her life. She got the hang of it quickly with the help of Pips; she tried calling Buck to her. He was clearly very confused, but was a genuinely happy dog so he stayed air born regardless.

"Buck come here, it's time to go!" Buck cocked his head to the side and watched Zoey and the tiny creature move about. Slowly he got the hang of it and made his way through the air to his human-pup. He gave a low huffing bark as Zoey grabbed onto his collar once again; Zoey smiled at her dog and willed the magic that saturated her very being to take her forward and she followed after Pips as he made his way towards the second star to the right.

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _yeah the old lady was Grandma Wendy. I'm going with the idea that she enjoys spending time around children and the oppertunity to tell stories so she would spend time at a local park with a play ground and tell the children stories and feed the birds, its not creepy and pedo-ish cuz shes just a sweet old lady whos well know by a lot of adults in the area for helping orphans._


End file.
